Aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts
by magicforever39
Summary: What happened after the Battle of Hogwarts? How did those who died make it to the Underworld? And how did they react when they learned that the young woman they knew as Electra Black was actually the daughter of the Greek God Hades when they meet her in the Underworld before they are reunited with old friends and family?
1. Part 1: The Memorial Service

The spirits of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, Colin Creevey, and all the others who had died fighting on both sides of the Battle of Hogwarts floated in a group on the grounds of Hogwarts. They felt like they were supposed to be moving on to somewhere but something was keeping them there, as though the recently departed had to wait for an escort.

During the memorial service that was held a few days after the battle Fred watched his family grieve his heart breaking especially when he saw the raw pain on George's face and the guilt on Percy's. He wished that he could tell him that it wasn't his fault. Tonks and Remus drank in every moment of their son, Teddy, who lay in Andromeda's arms, hair changing from blonde to black to turquoise and every color in between, blissfully unaware of the fact that his parents had just died fighting to give him a better future.

McGonagall finished her speech and called Harry Potter up to say a few words. He was clearly uncomfortable and nervous standing in front of all the people who were attending the service. Remus watched him knowing that James and Lily would've been extremely proud of the young man that he'd become. However he was confused when Harry mentioned Severus Snape amongst the fallen heroes. For one thing he didn't see how Harry could see the Death Eater who murdered Albus Dumbledore a hero and besides his spirit wasn't amongst the group. Bellatrix Lestrange and four extremely ugly and mutilated spirits that Remus strongly believed belonged to Voldemort but he wasn't sure why it was split into four.

After the service was finished, the attendees left to go their separate ways. Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Electra, Andromeda and Teddy stood together by the newly erected memorial stone that was engraved with the names of everyone who gave their lives to bring Voldemort down from both the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Tonks realized with sadness that she and Remus had never talked to Electra about their decision to name her godmother to their son. She just added that to the list of things that she'd regretted not being able to do. She heard her mother ask Harry, "Harry, why is Regulus on the stone? He was a Death Eater and I thought he died because he tried to leave the Death Eaters."

"That's what he wanted his family to think," Harry explained. "Kreacher told us the true story of what happened to Regulus. He had truly started to get cold feet and after Kreacher had had to help Voldemort with hiding one of his Horcruxes-" Electra snarled viciously at the mention of what she considered one of the most heinous acts a person could commit most likely because of her staunch belief that no one should ever try to extend their life and avoid death. "Regulus thought that if he was going to die leaving Voldemort's service then he was going to try his best to take Voldemort down with him. He sacrificed himself rather than Kreacher to collect the Horcrux and ordered him not to tell anyone except his twin sister Cassie how he really died."

"Uncle Reg's death was what caused my mom to finally pack up and get as far away from her parents as possible by moving to America," Electra said. "That and she was of legal age to live by herself according to Muggle authorities." She looked over at the group of spirits and saw a figure approaching them. "I have to go home. I know you want to talk about what happened in the Shack Harry but it'll have to wait because Nico will have my head if I take any longer showing him I'm alive and well. Hazel too." Harry nodded slightly disgruntled but understanding because he remembered her stories of how protective her family was of her though he did find it interesting that she hadn't mentioned her older brother who loved potions because he was more protective than the other two and wasn't involved in the Battle since he never saw anyone he didn't recognize talking to Electra.

Fred turned to Remus and Tonks as Electra left to Apparate home, "Is it just me or did Electra look at us like she could see us?"

"It definitely seemed like it," Remus said. "But it shouldn't be possible for her to have seen us."

"There are a few mortals who are able to see the dead so it is possible," a deep, melodious voice said behind them. The spirits all turned as though drawn to the figure by a magnet, despite the Death Eaters and what was left of Voldemort clearly not wanting to. They were shocked to see a lean and muscular man standing there with a pair of wings tucked behind his back that shimmered in shades of black, blue, and purple, teakwood colored skin, and honey gold eyes that could clearly see them.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part 2: Entering the Underworld

"Who are you?" Tonks asked slightly breathless. Yes she loved Remus with all her heart but she couldn't deny, and doubted any woman could, that this strange man was beautiful.

"I am Thanatos," he said. "Though you would more likely know me as Death."

"As in the Greek God of Death," Remus asked surprised.

"Indeed Remus John Lupin," Thanatos said. "You will find that what you know of as myths about the Greek and Roman world are very much true." He looked at the things that were the Dark Lord in disgust and hatred. Thanatos waved his hand and the mutilated baby things were incased in floating boxes, most likely because of the fact that those spirits couldn't move much on their own and the other spirits could touch one from the opposing side. Remus suspected it might have been to prevent them from attacking each other because his wife had attempted to attack Dolohov for killing him and Bellatrix for killing her and Sirius a couple years ago. "Come," Thanatos said. "I have one stop to make before leading you lot to the entrance to the Underworld." They all followed him like obedient sheep.

They stopped off in a bright area that looked a lot like Kings Cross station that Thanatos called limbo to collect another mutilated baby looking thing. The Death God seemed particularly pleased when he locked it away in a box just like the others. The group was then led to Hollywood, the muggleborn and halfbloods who had family in the Muggle world recognizing the iconic sign, before they went into a building with the title D.O.A. Recording Studio.

"Took you long enough to get here with them," a bleached blonde man with chocolate colored skin, an Italian suit and sunglasses said. "_She _came through about half an hour ago and paid for their passage across."

Fred, Remus, and Tonks wondered who she was as Thanatos explained about the trip to limbo calling the man Charon.

"Alright come along you little dead ones," Charon said grinning as Thanatos vanished. He lead the way through the masses of spirits waiting in the lobby after threatening them with another century of waiting if they touched his radio dial. They went down an elevator that changed into a boat with Charon at the tiller. Fred looked at him and was a little freaked out as his skin turned transparent revealing his skull, his sunglasses turned into dark empty eye sockets and his suit changed into a dark robe. "Scared?" Charon asked noticing. Fred didn't really know how to answer because he was scared but wasn't at the same time. "Well you don't have anything to worry about. Apparently your and your friends' paperwork was fast-tracked because of your actions in the war. Some of the others in this boat on the other hand should be because their fates were decided a long time ago. Particularly one Tom Riddle. He's in deep trouble with Lord Hades."

The boat reached the shore and from the green gloom they could hear what sounded like three dogs barking happily. "Seems like she's playing with old three face," Charon said as he slowed the boat to a stop. There were three bat-like women waiting and as soon as the boat was docked and all the spirits disembarked they immediately snatched up the boxes of Voldemort's soul and the Death Eaters and flew off. Before one of them left, she directed the rest of them to an area off to the side where a robed figure was standing. They headed over there with a bit of apprehension. Remus had wanted to ask someone what was going on and who this mysterious female they kept talking about, but everyone who knew had left before he'd had a chance.

When they reached the robed figure they realized it was yet another spirit and he was standing in front of a line of spirits who were all in the same grey robes that Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and the others were wearing. They were waved into a pavilion individually and had to stand in front of three figures in golden masks which they found extremely uncomfortable because even though they were just going over some paperwork and checking some stuff off, the looks that they gave each fighter for the Order of the Phoenix who died was as though they were reading their whole life story, the good and the bad. After the interview was over they were told to wait outside for the person who was going to escort them to Elysium.

"So do you know what this Elysium if Prof?" Fred asked as he joined Remus and Tonks.

"It's where heroes go," a robed figure said in a distinctly feminine voice who was standing nearby a bag over her shoulder. She had her backs to them and her hood up so they didn't know what she looked like but they all felt as though they recognized her voice from somewhere. She seemed to be waiting for something and what that was started running up out of the green gloom. They were surprised to see a Cerberus happily bounding up to her a large stick in the left head's mouth that the middle one kept snapping at while the right one whined sadly. They were even more shocked to see him stop right in front of the woman and drop the stick at her feet as though they were playing fetch. "Good boy," she said rummaging in her bag. She pulled out three big juicy steaks and held them up. Cerberus started barking excitedly and drooling. "Sit." Cerberus obeyed staring at the steaks. "Very good. Once you're done head back to your post." She tossed a steak to each head and they snapped them up hungrily. Once he'd finished eating he bounded off.

"I take it you're the one who's supposed to be escorting us?" Tonks asked.

"And you're the one that the ferryman, Charon, and Thanatos would mention in passing," Remus added.

"Yeah I'd asked them not to mention my name since I knew you'd never believe it unless you actually saw me with your own eyes," she said turning to face them.

"And why not?" Fred asked. "And why do you sound so familiar."

"Because you know me and before you ask, I'm not dead," she said. Before anyone could ask what she was talking about, she lowered her hood.

"No way," Fred gasped stepping back in shock.

"That's not possible," Colin and Tonks said.

"Electra?" Remus asked staring stunned.


	3. Part 3: Meeting Electra

**Mona Lisa: Sorry meant to reply to your first review last chapter. Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah I was writing it and realized how long it was getting so I decided to split it up into parts. I leave you with a cliffhanger because I feel like it :D and it's a convenient place to end that part.**

* * *

_The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love in now mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater. - J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

**Blessed are the cracked for they let in the light:**

**4. Don't take life too seriously; No one gets out alive.**

* * *

"Yeah it's me," Electra said pulling off her robe and putting it in her bag.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Tonks asked. "You had raw meat in there."

Electra chuckled. "Undetectable Extension Charm. Keeps the meat separate from everything else. Especially the paperwork." She shuddered. "It makes all the homework we got in class look like nothing. Anyway I know you have questions so how about we talk and walk. I'm not supposed to keep you here too long."

"What is this place?" Colin asked spinning around trying to take it all in.

"The Underworld," Electra replied. "Yes it's the same one from the Greek myths. They are all true. The gods exist in the modern day."

"Why are you here?" Remus asked.

Electra chuckled slightly turning around to look at them. "Well I wanted to make sure that you guys made it here and you didn't have to wait in the lobby for who knows how long. Plus I doubt some of you would've known that you would have made into Elysium if you were judged and I would've hated for you to end up in Asphodel. The paperwork is tedious for switching someone's area that they are sent to spend their afterlife in."

"How do you know all this and how are you here?" Tonks asked.

Electra smiled slightly and started walking backwards so she could talk to them easier. The spirits split apart to make a path for her and her followers. "Truthfully I grew up here. My dad isn't an American Muggle like I led everyone to believe. He's Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"No way," Fred said. "You're messing with us."

Electra laughed and punched him on the arm. Fred yelped and rubbed the spot before he and the others stared at Electra in shock. "The fact that you felt that is proof of what I'm saying. The only mortals who can have physical contact with ghosts or spirits are children of Hades. Even children of Pluto, my dad's Roman aspect, can't because as Pluto my dad was more well-known for being the god of wealth so they have powers over precious metals and gems not the dead, though they can sense death too."

Remus was going to say something but was interrupted by a scream. "What was that?" Colin asked. "The scream," he clarified when Electra was confused.

"Oh just someone in Punishment," Electra said nonchalantly. "You won't hear any of it while you're in Elysium. I don't really notice it anymore because I've lived here since I was an infant."

"That is freaky," Fred commented. "No wonder you were so different compared to Hermione and others your age. Good different though not bad."

Electra chuckled as Colin pointed to an area of the Underworld that had miles of barbed wire separating it into different sections. "I take it that is Punishment," Colin said.

"Yep and there's a whole section dedicated to loyal followers of the-" Here Electra let loose a string of curse words in various languages, "-known as Tom Riddle or to you, Voldemort."

"Ok I don't know half of what you called Voldemort but obviously none of it was pleasant," Tonks said stunned that her little cousin could curse that fiercely.

"Sisyphus was a bad influence on my language," Electra said pointing to the tiny figure rolling a boulder up a hill. "Persephone, my stepmother, gave him a right scolding the first time he cursed when she was taking me around with her while she was checking up on the Underworld. And let's just say that there probably isn't a ongoing punishment that is as bad as what Riddle's going to get not just because of all the people he killed but also the fact that he split his soul into eight pieces in an attempt to live forever."

Remus grimaced realizing that Voldemort had created the Horcruxes that he'd come across a mention of in the Black library once. "Who were the one's that took the Death Eaters away?"

"Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone," Electra said. "If you've read the Greeks myths and such you'd know them as the three Furies though we tend to call them the Kindly Ones otherwise they might get summoned and try to kill us."

"You've had a lot of experience with people trying to kill you then?" Fred asked.

"Besides Death Eaters?" Electra wondered. "Oh yeah. There's a whole list of monsters who'd love to eat me and my own grandfather and great-grandmother have tried to kill me." Fred, Remus and Tonks were shocked by that.

"What's that?" Colin asked pointing to an area where a bunch of spirits where milling around.

"The Fields of Asphodel," Electra replied. "It's where those who were neither good nor evil or were too cowardly to be judged for fear of going to punishment went. It's severely overcrowded."

"And that," Colin asked pointing at a dark tunnel near Asphodel.

Electra's expression turned dark. "That leads to Tartarus, the darkest, foulest place in the world and makes Azkaban look like a luxury resort." She shuddered. "That's my dad's palace." Electra pointed to the obsidian building to get off the topic of the pit.

"That's where you live?" Tonks asked surprised at how fancy it was, if that was the right word for it.

"Yeah though sometimes during the summer I stay at a summer camp in New York in a cabin dedicated to my dad."

"What are those?" Colin asked pointing to the islands. Electra and the others chuckled at how curious he was.

"Those are the Isles of the Blest for heroes who have achieved Elysium in three lives after choosing to be reborn. You guys all have the option of choosing to be reborn though I know that there are some people some of you want to see or wait for."

They approached the gates to Elysium and Electra was still walking backwards so she didn't see the black robed figure leaning against the gate post. Fred, Remus and Tonks turned angry at the sight and went to grab their wands forgetting that they didn't currently have them. Colin even looked uncharacteristically angry.

"You," Remus growled at the figure of Severus Snape.


	4. Part 4: Revelations and Reunions

**Sorry about the holdup, I accidently deleted a good portion of this chapter. Plus I had two tests in the past two days. Anyways hope you enjoy this last part and thanks Mona Lisa**

* * *

We are born in one day. We die in one day. We can change in one day. And we can fall in love in one day. Anything can happen in just one day. - Gayle Forman

* * *

**Blessed are the cracked for they let in the light:**

**5. You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me.**

* * *

"You evil, murdering, backstabbing bastard!" Tonks cried.

Electra turned slightly to see who they were so angry at and Remus caught a glimpse of a strange set of emotions in her eyes when she saw her former potions teacher. He had just enough time to wonder if it had anything to do with how Harry had called Snape a hero during the memorial service, before Electra moved forward and slapped Snape.

"You know I probably would've done more than slap him," Fred said in a low voice.

"What was that for?" Severus asked, his hand going to his red cheek.

"You know very well what it was for," Electra snapped. "You let that damn snake kill you!"

"I didn't let it do anything," Severus replied. "I didn't have any time to react."

"Didn't have time to react?" Electra spluttered. Fred, Remus, and Tonks found it strange that she was more upset over the fact that Snape had died rather than the fact he was the Death Eater who killed Dumbledore. Electra threw a ball of black fire that she'd summoned out of nowhere at Severus's head.

"That's more like it," Fred said grinning. He frowned when Snape dodged it.

"Was that really necessary?" Severus asked Electra.

"Yes," Electra replied her voice thick as though she was going to cry. "That fireball was faster than Nagini's cage and you dodged it no problem!" She kept yelling at Severus sometimes switching between Ancient Greek and English randomly. He just stayed quiet knowing it was better for her to just get it all out. Nothing he would say would stop her rant. There was nothing for him to do but wait and take satisfaction from seeing the confusion on Remus, Tonks, Weasley and Creevey's faces. Of course he then realized that not only were the Prewett twins in Elysium, but the Marauders were now complete and one of the Weasley twins were there too. They'd be lucky if Elysium remained standing.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Colin asked the others watching Electra yell at his former teacher and gesturing with her hands the more agitated she got. His comrades shook their heads not knowing why Electra was doing what she was doing and why she was bringing her family into her argument. Also they couldn't see that Electra had been unable to continue holding her tears in and they were falling down her face.

Once she finished saying everything she wanted to say, Severus pulled Electra into a hug and let her sob into his chest. Jaws dropped and Severus couldn't hold back a smirk when he saw the flabbergasted expressions on those watching him stroking Electra's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "What?" he asked.

"They're staring aren't they?" Electra asked her voice slightly muffled.

"They are and making fair imitations of fish," Severus replied humorously which shocked Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Colin even more having thought the 'greasy dungeon bat' didn't have a sense of humor.

Electra turned her head to see their faces and laughed. "Oh that's great. You should really see your faces."

Fred tried to ask a question but he was only able to make incoherent sounds.

"We should probably keep moving," Electra said, stepping away from Severus and wiping her eyes. "You go first," she told Severus pointing at the gates to Elysium.

"Wouldn't do you any good since ever since they got Persephone by accident they've adjusted the activation requirements."

Electra was momentarily confused before she realized what he meant was even if there was a prank rigged to the entrance it wouldn't affect him anymore since after his death he accepted their father's offer of becoming one of his immortal helpers. She huffed annoyed and walked through the gates. The laughter from Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin alerted her to the fact that she'd been pranked. Electra sighed and looked at her hair, since it was always the first target. Sure enough, her former black locks were now flame red.

"Red's a good color on you," Tonks said as everyone else entered Elysium.

"I hope so since I wear it a lot," Electra said. "And that's not just because it's one of Gryffindor's colors."

"Oh Electra before you go and drop another bombshell on us," Remus said. "Tonks and I have something we wanted to tell you."

"Huh?" Electra asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "What is it?"

"We wanted to tell you sooner but we never had an opportunity since we'd made up our minds shortly before the battle," Tonks said. "We chose to name you Teddy's godmother if you'll accept it."

Electra said at the two of them blinking uncomprehendingly. Severus snickered and put his hand on the top of Electra's head ruffling her hair. "You know you're supposed to give them an answer."

She shot him a half-hearted glare before answering, "Wow thanks. I'd be honored." She swatted Severus's hand off of her head and started fixing her hair. "I'm sure between me, your mum Tonks and Harry, we'll be able to make sure Teddy knows all about his parents. Speaking of Harry," here she gave Severus an annoyed look, "I still have to figure out how to explain to him what happened in the Shrieking Shack during the battle."

"The truth maybe?" Severus suggested.

"Oh yeah that'll go over splendidly," Electra said sarcastically. "By the way Harry, the reason I was acting strangely is because Severus is actually my brother who made me swear an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal which side he was really on until after Tom Riddle was defeated once and for all." If she had thought their expressions were funny earlier, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin weren't nearly as dumbfounded then as they were right now.

Fred stuck a finger in one of his ears and cleaned it out. "I'm sorry did you say Snape is your brother?"

Electra chuckled. "Yeah I did."

"My father is Hades which makes Electra my half-sister," Severus added.

"He killed Dumbledore!" Tonks protested not understanding why Electra was supporting Snape.

"Under Dumbledore's orders," Severus said. "It was either I kill him or sentence Draco Malfoy to death for failing to do so himself." At the disbelievingly looks he added, "I swear on the River Styx that what I've just said is true."

Those unaccustomed to what happened when someone swore on the River Styx jumped when they heard thunder. "Swearing on the River Styx is the most serious oath any of us can make," Electra explained. "Lying when you swear on the River Styx is something you want to avoid doing. So Sev is telling the truth."

After that announcement and Electra's use of her usual nickname for her older brother, it took at least a half an hour for the recently deceased to regain their bearings and regain proper thinking capacities. "That was a bombshell that could've had a heads up with it," Remus said weakly.

"Sorry about that," Electra said. "Don't worry though. You didn't react half as bad as Uncle Sirius did when he found out. I didn't know that spirits could faint until we told him that we were siblings." She chuckled remembering the look on his face. "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Severus bid his farewells saying that he was going to go talk to Nico and Hazel and take care of some work.

Their first stop was a simple white house. Electra took Colin aside and said something to him quietly before leading him to the front door. The door was opened by a woman who had enough similarities in her looks to Colin that she must have been his mother. She hugged Colin before taking him inside. Electra rejoined the group and they kept going, dropping people off at houses until there was only Fred, Remus and Tonks left.

"Who were they?" Fred asked after Electra waved to a young couple, who'd been holding hands as they walked down the street. The young woman had laughed at Electra's hair and then changed it back to her natural color with a wave of her hand.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," Electra replied sadly. Fred decided that that explained her abilities with hair color and how she looked so beautiful, but, dead or not, he wasn't about to make a move on another guy's girl.

"You knew them?" Tonks asked.

"Not that well," Electra admitted. "I'd only briefly before leaving for my third year at Hogwarts and they died the next August."

It was depressing but Remus figured that there were a lot of stories like that here. "So where are we staying?"

"Fred will be staying here until he wants to get a place of his own," Electra said gesturing to a house with a crazy paint job, wild lawn and an air of practical jokes. "The two who live there are currently visiting friends. Remus and Tonks you two will be staying here across the street. But before you move in there's one more stop we need to make."

However that one stop got detailed because Electra got waylaid by a Hispanic woman whose hands and clothes were covered in what looked like machine grease to Fred who'd had experiences with it in his father's workshop of Muggle items. Electra obviously didn't care about getting oil on herself because she hugged the woman happily.

"Hey Mrs. Valdez," Electra said smiling. Remus raised an eyebrow at the formality because he was surprised that Electra felt the need to address one of her father's subjects that way and the last name seemed familiar.

"What have I told you about that?" Esperanza asked. "You're practically family and if my son has his head screwed on properly and doesn't take too much after his father will get a ring on your finger soon enough. How is he doing by the way?"

Electra blushed at the mention of a ring while Fred snickered, Tonks grinned and Remus remembered why Valdez sounded so familiar. "Leo's doing fine as far as I know. I've been off the grid for the past few months though we did manage to talk briefly at Christmas time though it was more making sure both of us were alive and had all limbs attached. I've been planning about talking to him about coming down to visit you though."

"I'd like that," Esperanza said smiling. "You going to go visit your mother?" Electra nodded. "Tell her I said hello. I would join you but I have a project that's almost ready for me to continue working on." They hugged once more before Electra left.

"Sorry about that," Electra said.

"So that was Leo's mother huh?" Fred asked grinning. "Things must be serious between you two if his mother is talking about you getting engaged."

Electra blushed. "We haven't discussed it."

"Yet," Tonks said making Electra blush more.

"We're here," Electra said getting away from that topic of conversation. "Seems like everyone is here." She wouldn't elaborate what she meant by that and walked straight up to the door and didn't even knock which confused Fred, Remus and Tonks because she had done so every time prior.

They walked inside and were surprised to see Electra being fussed over by a young woman who looked a lot like her. "You had me worried sick," Cassie said. "Not as much as three years ago but still, the stories that Sev told us about what was going on in England."

"I'm fine Mum," Electra said reassuringly.

"Moony?" a voice asked from behind the mother and daughter in disbelief. "No way you can't be dead." Sirius walked up his face blank with shock. "Tonks not you too."

"Yeah it's us Padfoot," Remus said sadly smiling at his old friend.

"Wait Moony's here?" another voice asked and James stood up from the couch where Remus realized he'd been sitting with Lily. He noticed a younger version of Sirius and the Prewett twins were also in the living room.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Fred called holding up his hands. "My hearing must be out. Did I just hear you two call each other Padfoot and Moony?" He pointed at Remus and Sirius.

"Yeah you did," James said. "Those were their nicknames at school."

"No way you were the Marauders?" Fred asked. "What about Wormtail?"

"Currently in the Fields of Punishment and you really do not want to know what is punishment is," Electra said. "It'll make you lose your last meal."

"You knew?" Fred asked. Electra nodded and Fred pouted. "And you never told us? George and I have been wondering for years who the Marauders were. They're our idols!"

"Sorry I didn't know they meant that much to you," Electra said smiling. "But you have all eternity to talk to them. There are two other people you should really meet before you go all fanboy over my uncle and his friends." Fred gave her a funny look at the term fanboy but it changed to one of shock and happiness at seeing his uncles.

"Uncle Fabian, Uncle Gideon," he said giving them hugs. Remus was hugged by his friends and while Lily was hugging him, Sirius was hugging Tonks.

"Hey kiddo you've grown," Fabian said.

"Though we really wish you weren't here yet," Gideon said.

"Me too," Fred said. "Our joke shop was just getting going and some stinking Death Eater had to kill me."

"Congratulations Remus, Dora," Regulus said his eyes dancing playfully. Spending the better part of 15 years living next to the Prewett twins and James Potter had given him a healthy dose of jokesterness.

"What do you mean Reggie?" Sirius asked looking at his brother confused.

"Quick introductions first," Cassie said. "That way Fred isn't too lost. I'm Cassie Black, Electra's mother and Sirius's younger sister. That's Regulus my older twin brother, and those two are James and Lily Potter." Fred greeted them all and Cassie turned to Siruis. "I believe Reg was referring to the identical rings our cousin and your best friend are wearing."

Sirius looked at her for a minute before grinning broadly. "About damn time Remus. I told you she wouldn't care."

"You got married Moony?" James asked before high-fiving his friend. "That's great."

"Congratulations," Lily said hugging Remus. "I'm happy for you two."

They got to talking about Teddy and just catching up in general a slight sadness in the air that those three had joined them so soon but there was happiness there too. Cassie of course started 'interrogating' Electra about her past year once the topic of Teddy was over and it took a good few hours for those explanations were finished and then she had to talk about life as a demigod and Leo and a whole bunch of other stuff, but despite that Electra enjoyed herself for the first time since the war if not since Bill and Fleur's wedding.


End file.
